Child Of Mysteries
by The-Assasin-Who-Loves-To-Write
Summary: One baby will change Sherlock's and John's life forever. Then she went to Olympus High and crimes started appearing and she is the only one to solve it. NicoXOC story updated randomly
1. Prologue

**Hey this is just a drabble so I'm might turn this into a full story but dont know if it will happen but here it goes!**

Sherlock Holmes was at his flat typing on his laptop while his roomate, John Watson was fiddling with his keys when the doorbell rang followed by a movement of quick steps. Sherlock remained still while John still fiddling with his keys, "Why don't you get the door? You've gotten no cases since the Jim's case" Sherlock respond without looking up "Because I just found this new murder game and I want to finish it by today after all, I am the best detective in London." John just raised an Eyebrow, sighed and got up and went to the door. John opened the door, while splashes of rain responded to his face. "Bloody hell" John cursed and looked left and right and just shrugged and was about to close the door when he heard a wail. He looked at the doorstep and saw a wooden basket and a pink blanket. "Eer...Sherlock? You might want to see this" He brought the basket inside and uncover the blanket showing a small baby girl.


	2. 10 years later

**Hey guys I want this to be a full story and I hoped that this will be a good project so on with the story.**  
**  
Sherrene's Pov  
**  
I was surrounded by darkness and I was confused. _Where am I? _I thought as I looked at the side and saw a pale boy about my age, dark brown hair, his eyes looks pale like he saw something he wasn't suppose to see, In other words. He's hot "He's hiding here" He said and I saw a guy about thrice the size of me. "Sherrene Holmes, nice to see you here. Hope you have a good night. A night in darkness!" And he held a knife and held it at my heart. I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, beads of sweat trickled down my head. "Come on Sherrene you're gonna be late!" My uncle said, I groaned. I picked myself up to the bathroom and got ready for school, I went out of the door and went to get myself a piece of bread. I looked at the paper, _Olympus High. _I sighed and went to get my cereal, "Hey how about I drive you there" A voice said I looked up and saw my uncle... well not exactly my uncle more of a guardian,Sherlock. "Okay?" I saw he wasn't ready for me to go to school. "Uncle? Your shoes are untied, you have little tiny specks of white things on your hair commonly known as Dandruff, your eyes have bags underneathe them, and you have your coat the wrong side." I slapped my hand on my mouth, I have a habit of speaking small details things. Uncle just smiled in a proud sort of way " Thats my little detective." He rubbed my head. And pulled me out of the door, and got into my uncle's ferrari. And you ask me how did my uncle have enough money to buy a cherry red ferrari, I dont know. I threw my bag into the back seat and climb into the frount seat, "Why do you have to be smart yet stupid at the same time." I sighed, he always give me this lecture about why couldn't I be more of him then my other uncle, John Watson. I'm more of the mixture of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. I got to my new school and saw it was big, really big. I got my school bag and gave my uncle a kiss and went inside the gate, I went to the office and gasped. T-The b-boy...from my dream. I looked at him and he turned his face and our eyes met, "er..ugh" I said and moved out of the way. I went to the lady in white. _Hair in a mess, shirt losely tuck out,eyes droopy and mouth frowning. Looks like she had a rough day._ I thought, as I she gave me my schedule and gave me my books. I said nothing as I went inside History Class, I went inside and the moment I was inside, my mind started to whirl in details. _Obviously this's a popular-geeky class, since the populars on one side and the geeks on the other side, while the a-okays in the middle. _The teacher was not here but by the look of the glass and the pencil being pink, I could tell she a girl. Until I saw the shoes, too big to be a woman's. _Great I have a gay as my teach._ I sat down in the middle, and a couple of people came. A girl with hair curled like princess hair, A jet black hair and sea green eyes who look alot like me, A punk girl with a goth look,a boy who look like a elf,a guy with blond hair and blue eyes, and a girl with colourful eyes, and a boy with brown hair and pale eyes. _Oh god thats the guy form the office_. I looked down and read my book, I'm tapping my foot. I hate reading English books caus I'm Dyslexic and ADHD I heard and saw the same group of people sitting at the popular table. _Go figures._ And I continued reading my group. The teacher came and saw me, he told me to come to the frount, I groaned and do that I was told. I saw everybody was looking at me, while the populars were looking at me with disgust. And the geeks just wave flirtaciously at me while the group is just doing nothing, althought the pale guy looked at me with interest.

"Why dont you introduce yourself" The teacher said I sighed and said "My name's Sherrene Ho-" I stopped myself "Sherrene Holl" I cant tell them my real name, uncle said that his enemies might recognize me then hunt me and him down. "I'm dyslexic and ADHD I'm good in sports and academics" The group seemed interested in me. I got back to my seat and returned to my book, "Okay now today's topic is greek mythology" The teacher, Mr Twister was writing a question on the board. How Did Hermes borned? I just looked at the question, _wow easy one_ I thought and was about to when this preppy girl from the popular side raised her hand. She was wearing a skin-tight black tee-shirt, a skirt thats waay to small,and wearing tons of make-up. "Drew Tammer?" Well, like Hermes exploded from Zeus head and, like he was borned,like on Olympus and then he was put all the way to Earth" She said, while blowing kisses to the jet-black guy. I widened my eyes,_Wow nobody could get that much wrong._ I raised my hands, "Actually Hermes was born on earth while his mother, a mortal was being sired by Zeus and Hermes was born on earth like I said." Drew gave me a death glare while I just ignored it. "Well, thats corect Miss Holl" Mr Twister said and I sat down. The bell rang for English _great the thing I hate the most, _I took my books and got out of class, I gotten to my locker. I opened my locker and looked at all of my pics with my uncles, then I looked at the news headlines. LONDON'S BEST DETECTIVE STRIKES AGAIN. SHERLOCKS HOLMES IS NAMED GREATEST DETECTIVE IN LONDON BY THE MAYOR!. SHERLOCK HOLMES IS MOVING TO AMERICA?! I looked at that one, my uncles dream was crushed. I turned around and saw the same group of people at History. I quickly shut my locker and looked at them, "Hey you're Sherrene, right? I'm Percy Jackson" Percy said "and this is Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace..." The pale boy looked at me in one glance and just looked away "And this boy who was being cold and..er something is Nico Di Angelo." I looked at the boy, and he just grimaced._ Whats his_ _problem? _I scanned him, droopy eyes, black clothes not exactly emo but so,his body looks like it could drop but his eyes, I can't seems to identify them. But I feel drawn to them and I don't know why.

" What cha lookin at?" The punk, Thalia said. She follow my gaze and she smirked." What? You got the hots for Nico?" I blush, not that I like him. I saw a boy running in my way, "Stop that boy!" somebody said, now you may think I have some sort of heroic thing but I got that from my two uncles, I followed him and I took him to lunchroom, he took out a knife. " s-stop right there! I will use this!" I scan him, he obviously doesn't want to do this. " Now calm down,and tell me what's wrong?" He just held the knife up my face " my father wnet to jail because of that stupid British detective" I cringed " my dad proposed to my mom before he went to jail and then they made me. But when my mom discovered my dad started bombing, she was never the same again! She died a few days later! My father is Jim Moriaty. " My eyes widened because of that sentence..._ Jim had a son? Why didn't uncle told me this._" I understand how you feel" I said trying not to sound that I'm lying, " liar! You had a perfect life, a perfect house and two perfect uncles! " My eyes widened "h-how did you know?" he just laughed " you think I'm stupid? I saw the resembles" _please god_ no! " you're Sherlock Holmes niece, the one who made him leave England" I heard gasps. I just threw a dart at him and he fell down. I just ran to home, not caring. I got back home and the lights are off. I opened the door and on the lights, everything was a messed. The tables was turned over, everything was smashed. I walked and saw a photograph of me and my two uncles. I ran up the door and saw my uncle Sherlock and a man, he turned to me and said " Hello daughter"

**ohhhhhhhhhh the plot thickens! And cliffie ok I see if I will update... On Friday I guess oh and bye!**


	3. Daughter!

**Hey guys! I'm back for a chapter! Anyway...I have nothing much to say except school is starting today and I wont be updating that often anymore...ok...story time!**

**Sherrene Pov**

Daughter? "Uncle? Are you okay? Wheres uncle John?" Uncle Sherlock just glared me. "John is at the market and Sherrene, what do I tell you about not showing your weakness!" Oh Uncle Sherlock always put his safety last."Stop talking!" I shot my head to the man.

"Why did you call me daughter?" I asked. The man hardened face softened. _Thank god!_ "Because you are." I shot him a confused look.

"I was idiotic when I was young. I was 25 when your mom is 19, I forced her to abandoned you. But then she commited suicide, and I regretted it. I searched for you ever since and I finally found you so be with me..." And he aim the gun at Uncle Sherlock hand. "Or your uncle gets it" I hesitanted "Sherrene I cheated death alot of times you dont have to worry about me."Uncle said. I simply said "No"

The man said "Your lost" And he pulled the trigger. Until somebody shoot the gun from his hand. I turn my head around and I saw a policeman and...Nico? And Nico is holding the gun... "H-How?" The man said I raised my phone. The man screamed. And jump off my window. I ran to my uncle. Tears threatened to spill, Uncle Sherlock just patted my head.

"Soo...you're Sherlock Holmes?" Nico asked. Uncle Sherlock raised an eyebrow. And said "Shaggy hair obviously not combed, clothes means either you have a rough day or you rushed through althought you not very social. Glassy eyes that see something you didn't want to. Bags under your eyes means that you stayed up late and you drink alcohol. Your parents are divorced your shoes are worn out means that you ran all the way here and..." Uncle caught himself.

"Never mind" Nico eye's just widened but I could feel them filled with amazment,anger and sadness. I sighed _Uncle Sherlock can be so arrogant without noticing it. _"I'm going to...take a walk in the park." And I went out.

**Nico Pov**

I watched her go and I swear that there were light glowing around her. I sighed _Oh Hades I'm sounding like Mitchel. _I was looking at her when I was interuppted by Sherlock talking.

"You know what I was going to say in the end?" He asked. I shrugged. "I was going to say, and your eyes has a certain bright bling in them and they only sparkle. Dont ask me how I know, John has a girlfriend. Anyway they only sparkle when your eyes are set into a certain girl, and Sherrene was the only girl soo..." suddenly the door opened and a man walked in. "Sherlock? Are you okay? Wheres Sherrene and what happened?" Sherlock said "This boy here has a crush on Sherrene!" I groan

"You dont have to say it so loud!" I just said bye to them and went home. The gate open and I walk in to my oh excuse me my _dad _mansion. I opened my door and see my dad in his office working. "Hi dad" No answer I sighed Nobody ever pay attention to me.

I went upstairs and plodded down on my bed. _Nobody ever pay attention to me. _Sherrene's face appeared in my head I smiled but I stopped. _I couldnt fall for her she'll just get hurt._ I just fell into a world of sleep and unfortunatly dream of a certain emerald eyed girl. _This is going to be harder then I thought_

**Okay! The first update I done for awhile. Hope you keep reading and more reviews keep this author happy! R&R -Percabethfangirl**


	4. The Beggining Of A New Incorparation

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a long time,I changed my name to due to my love of Greek gods and goddesses(and obviously, to PJO) okay now that I got that thing out of my system and this is when the mystery starts so stay tune!**

**Sherrene Pov**

I was in the bus with Uncle John and he was...er let's say he was tidying me up.

"So did you bring your wallet?"

"Yes"

"Did you comb your hair?"

"Yes"

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes"

"Did you bring your textbooks?"

"Yes"

"Did you wear clean underwear?"

"Ye-Uncle!" I exclaimed

Uncle John puts both his hands up and chuckled, I chuckled in return. The bus stopped at my stop and I say goodbye to Uncle John and went to my stop.

But when I pass by a two people talking and since they are talking loud I can hear them but only bits and pieces of it.

"...Sarren...Car...murdered" Well that perked my ears and I listen closer.

"...Doctor...Maid...Butler...Cleaner...Chef." Docter,maid,cleaner,chef and a butler? Oh oh my mystery sense is acting up! Well I get most of my skills is I had from Uncle Sherlock and also the bad qualities which examples, Stubborness,Nosy(Uncle Sherlock call it curiosity) and also solving unsolved mysteries. I shake them off but promised myself that I'll later check the police department.

_After school(sorry nothing interesting in school)_

I walked to my locker and it was not well today, ever since he said my real name people have given looks and whispers and now wasn't so different.

"That's the girl who drove Shelock Holmes crazy and forced himself to travel to America."_ don't cry don't cry don't cry_

"Yea what a bitch, I heard that she spent all of her Uncles money on clothes,makeup and clubs." Okay now the tears are coming out. I opened my locker and saw the newspaper headlines, and by now my tears are literally streaming down._  
_

"Hey don't talk to her like that unless you want your eyes off" I heard and saw a punk girl,a girl that looks like a chereeko(sp?), a boy with sea green eyes, a girl with blonde hair, a boy with blond hair that look like a movie star, a boy that looks like a Latin Christmas elf and...Nico...

"What do you want Grace?" The punk girl looked so angry. "Screw it Formsly you better move or I'll break your nose" "Formsly" just held her nose and walked away.

"Thanks" The punk girl said while swatting her hand, " No problem, darling cousin Nico saw you in trouble and went to help you. My name is Thalia, Thalia Grace." She pointed to each of the people. "That's my other darling cousin Percy Jackson, his girlfriend Annabeth Chase, my bro Jason Grace and his girl friend Piper McLean and I think you met Nico Di Angelo."

"Cool my name is Sherrene Ho-" Thalia cut me off "Sherrene Holmes" Then she pointed at the newspaper. I sighed, "Yup that's my name." Percy said "Why don't you come home with us?" I nodded my head while fighting back tears. I managed to hold back my tears and went out of the school with them.

"So who was that who was bad mouthing me?" Jason spoke in with abit of anger and more anger "That's Jennifer Formsly, the bit-" After that Thalia thwacked him on the head."Language!" I laughed,_ siblings. _"Ouch, jeez sis can you take it easy there? Now continue from where I was so rudely interrupted" insert sister and brothe glares "the idiot who date every boy in the school and hates every girl."

" Now enough of chit-chat, how do we know that you're really Sherlock Holmes niece and not some attention hog?" Piper said I just smiled at them.

"Percy Jackson, son of multi billionaire fish owner Georgery aka Poseidon Jackson, and award winning cook Sally Jackson. The only child, first met Annabeth when you are twelve and had a crush on her ever since but too afraid to say anything. Has a favorite to blue food and you have a horse name blackjack judging from the hay on your sleeve, a favorite pen whom you named Riptide and you drool in your sleep. And you still have some drool from yesterdays sleep."

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of famous architect, Athena Chase and war weapon collector Federick Chase, the younger your brother is Malcolm Chase the famous lecturer, first met Percy when you are twelve and Like Percy, you had a crush on him ever since but too afraid to say anything that and Athena and Poseidon were on war trying to convert The ancient place of Athens into either a museum or a aquarium and they chose it too be a museum and your patents has been on war ever since. Loves books and always top your class, hate your step mom, deadly afraid of spiders."

"Thalia Grace, daughter of the Jack aka Zeus Grace electricity supplier billonair and retired ballet dancer,Tina Grace. Moms a drunk addict. Your parents are divorce. Used to do drugs until you met Annabeth at the beginning of High school and she made your drug addiction disappear and been best friend with her ever since, loves the colour black. You name your bracelet Aegis, gotten suspended from school 32 times and move a lot. You hate your step-mom for replacing your mom and hates almost every bright colour of the rainbow, you love shooting arrows and in a group of skilled 'maidens' aka The Hunters Of Artemis."

" Jason Grace, daughter of Jack aka Zeus Grace electricity supplier billonair and retired ballet dancer Tine Grace, mom's a drunk addict, your parents are divorced, loves yellow and Piper and met Leo and Percy at the beginning of school and been best buds with them since, gotten suspended from school 32 times and move a lot , you hate your step-mom for replacing your mom and loves the colour yellow and almost loves conducting electricity experiment almost as much as sword fighting though you try to deny it most of the times and Piper was the first one to know it.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Siberia aka Aphrodite McLean or La Rue in that matter, famous beauty consultant,beauty salon owner and make-up shipper and" I said this in a whisper. "Tristan McLean, famous movie star gain popularity after his Movie. "The Prince Of Spartan". Always in the shadow from your father, stealing cars in order to gain attraction from your father,loves pink and can make any boy fell in love with you."

I was about to open my mouth to say Nico but I could tell that he was hiding something and it's not like Percy's drool and not like Jason's electricity experiment but something more.

"Hey! I do not drool!" Percy exclaimed. Annabeth in the mean time was just sighing, "yes Percy you do." Percy's face was the colour of bright red while Jason's face was no difference.

"H-How did you know all of that? Have you been stalking/spying on us?" Piper said with suspicious look on her face and with amazement. I smiled "I told you, I'm Sherlock Holme's niece."

I walked home but before I can even take one step, Annabeth squealed. "No way! You live beside all of us! My house and Pipers house are beside you!" By now my ear was going to explode.

"Ok when you are blasting my ear off, I'm going to show you my uncles." I sAid while pushing them to my house.

L.I.N.E B.R.E.A.K L.I.N.E B.R.E.A.K L.I.N.E .B.R.E.A.K

When all of my friends got inside, we immediately heard two familiar voices, to me not to them.

"Sherlock! You've been playing that blasted game since we found Sherrene!" I chuckled.

"Excuse me John! But this is the 5th game and not the first! So go fetch Sherrene or something." I shook my head." Uncle John! Uncle Sherlock, I'm home!" Uncle John came out of the room and saw me.

"Sherrene!" Uncle John wrapped his arms around me. I push Uncle John away "Uncle John, I've only been at school for 4h." Uncle John shrugged. "Ahh Sherrene." I said without guessing. "Hello Uncle Sherlock" I whipped my head.

"Uncle, your jacket is...upside down, you have bags under your eyes, lips red which-" I was interuppted when Uncle Sherlock talked.

"Sherrene, your bag is unzipped,hair tied in a messy ponytail which means you have to rush this morning and John was late, eyes drooping because you've read my mystery books-

"lips red which means you are dehydrated-"

"And you are losing sleep."

I glared at my Uncle Sherlock while I shoved my friends. "Uncles these are." Uncle Sherlock once again interrrupted. "Leo Valdez, Piper Mclean,Percy Jackson,Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace and Sherrene's little boyfriend, Nico Di Angelo." I blushed and Nico didnt even look embarressed, while the guys(and gals) are grinning.

"Sherrene and I am not dating." Nico said while looking around the room, _he doesn't care and I don't too but why do I feel hurt?_ Leo went to me and said "While if Nico don't take you can I?" while putting his arm around me. Uncle John said "No and Nico you better take her soon or other will." Nico turned to his head to the other side. "I won't you can have her Leo," but I swore that I saw him clench his fists and face turning red.

"Anyway me and the guys are going to the mall." Thalia looked confused "We ar-" I stomp on her foot. She winced in pain "Yes we are. Now lets go!" I exclaimed. And I stepped out before anybody could protest.

"What was that for?" Thalia said while we were walking to the police station. "Nothing" and we got to a fallen trunk. "So what are we here for?" Annabeth said. I dug the trunk and dug out arrows and bow. "Sherlock Holmes shoot?" Leo said, while I shook my head.

"I taught my self" I threw a stone and and shot a bird, "I'm going to eat good tonight." I said as I stuff my food inside my bag, and I look at the guys. "Close your mouths, you're going to catch a fly."

We continued walking forward until we reached the station, I moved the brick and went inside. "Come on! I need some help." I said and Percy went forward but his butt was stuck and kick him out of the hole. 'Nico, please?" I look at him pleadingly, even thought he is a stubborn brat. He has a heart of gold.

"Fine." Nico said while I showed him a a look of victory, he gotten inside. And I went inside a room but Nico pulled me back, he covered my mouth which made my words muffled. I noticed that he is close enough that one inch later his lips touched mine, my eyes bore into his glass-looking eyes.

"The coast is clear." I snapped out of my trance, and walked inside. "Help me look out." I went into a file archive. I looked into it, and a certain file caught my eye. _Sarron,Andrew _I quickly took it out.

_Andrew Sarron, found dead in his house, suspects are his Doctor Maid Butler Cleaner Chef. Can't find enough evidence, case close._

I gasped, just like that and case closed? I turned my head around and saw a lady cop holding Nico by the hand. I put back the file, "What are you kids doing here?" She said while still gripping Nico. Nico looked like his ready to pounce, I held his hand and his mad look disspeared with shock and now replace with more anger. I shot him a warning that just says _If you don't act along I'll shoot you with my bow. _

"My bracelet was lost here doing my research on my father? Andrew Sarron?" I turned my voice higher and make it look slutty like. The cop just raised her eyebrow, "if you are finding your bracelet, why is he here?" I looked at Nico, I gulped _Nico is going to be so pissed later. _I leaned forward and kissed him, not on the cheek but on the lips. Nico caught the act and we turned into a full snogging session where he stuck his tougue into my mouth.

"Ok kiddies I get your realationship now go before I call your parents." We both nodded while kissing and he return for air and pulled me outside.

"So how was the file collecting?" Annabeth asked when we came out of the room. "It was fine when a cop came." I said, while the others excluding Nico gaped their mouth open. "What did you do? Bash her?" I said with no words, if they found out Nico and I snogged, we'll never hear the end of it

"rene here k- managed to pass the cops with her acting so there the reason now what we do?" Nico said, and asking me. "We're going to Sarron manor and investigate." I said. "Okay." And then there was this awkward silence, Percy looked at Nico and asked. "Hey, Nic why is there lipstick on your lips." I blushed from the tip of my head to my toes. Nico turned his head but I can see him blush.

"R-R-Rebecca used too much lipgloss." I shot Percy a confused look, "Rebecca Failey is Nico stalker, thinking she's Nico girlfriend why do you have to know?' I blushed, "Curious." Percy looked suspicious and then grinned and whispered to Annabeth and too, whispered.

"Quit whispering already!" I said and pushed them to the rich side of town and pushes them until we reached Sarron Manor. "Okay come on Nico." I said and pulled him. "Why does it have to be me?" I gave him my arrow look again and he nodded his head and ran inside.

L.I.N.E B.R.E.A.K L.I.N.E B.E.A.K .L.I.N.E B.R.E.A.K

Nico and I searched the house and step inside until I heard a groan, I turned forward and saw a man preparing to kill, I shot an arrow above his head. He got distracted and I ran and ran and ran until my legs couldn't hold my legs anymore. I went inside the room and look through the glass hole I shrieked and tumble backward.

The man opened the door and grabbed his knife and pinpoint it at my heart. Nico banged down the door and that was the last thing I see before everything went black.

I woke up to Nico calling me, "Rene! Sherrene Sabire**(1)** Holmes!" I sat upright and saw that we were in a dungeon. "Never call my middle name again." And gave him a glare.

" How can you glare at me like that? You were hit on the head badly and now all you could do is glare at me?!" My lips curled into a smile of surprise._ WHo knew that the cold hearted Nico Di Angelo have a heart?_

"Come on, we have to find a way out of here." Nico forced me to stand and this lady came and forced us both to sit.

" You kids have been meddling in my plan." _Wha? _"What plan?" I asked hoping to getan answer out of her.

"That idiot Sarron has been keeping me imprison for a long time and now I'll finally get to have my reward." She took a bag of money and placed it into the floor. "So you did this because of money?" She nodded and grabbed a handful of coins.

"You disturbed, sicko, stupid p, idiot and slut is a fricken bit-" Before he could finish his sentence, Nico got a whip to his forehead. I looked and saw that thr lady is gripping the whip,

"Nico!" I rush to his side but not before a group of men grabbed me and pulled me into a corner. "Since you're here might as well tell you whom I am. My name is Galara Sodim Sarren neé Jenkins. The wife of the deceased Andrew Sarron." I gasped.

"Now I told you whom I am you have to die. You can have her boys." She went out of the door and close it.

"My, what a beautiful body."

"Yea and big butt." I stared in horror and screamed. "Nico! Nico!" S-S-Sherrene." Nico shakily stood up and punch the guy. But he was weak and he got a punch back.

"Okay we first deal with that brat and then her." The men was kicking Nico and was bleeding, a lot . I touched the wall and noticed one of the stones is loose. I get it out and hit one the guys in the head.

I then hit the other guys and they were all unconcious. I dropped the stone, and ran to Nico. Tears threatened to spill, Nico through his red eyes. Touched my face, "W-Why did you ran to me." When I opened my mouth, the door barged open.

"Hey gu- What the heck happened to Nico!" Thalia exclaimed and pulled Nico out of the house and I saw sirens and saw Galara in cuffs. I smiled and evrything went black.

I woke up to the sound of people speaking and medicine. I sat upright and saw Nico sleeping on the chair, I smiled. I touched my lips, _the kiss was short but I somehow like it. _Nico woke up and looked at me and smile, _a real guniune(sp?) smile. _But I know it was too good to be true and it turned into a frown and a glare.

"Hey guys!" Percy said and put a set of flowers on my table, "Hey, how did I get here" Percy looked at Nico which shot him a death glare and he froze. "You fainted and we drove you here." Nico said nonchately, "And how is Galara?" Percy said while grinning, "She married Sarron for his money and was impatient so she killed him, but she didn't get the money so was in a mental stage and killed evrybody in the house."

"And her punishment?" Percy while grinning said, "Lifetime imprisonment and with a $32000 fine." I squeled and hugged Nico without realising it. And just then Uncle John and Uncle Sherlock came in and Uncle John hugged me, "Thank goodness you're ok, why didn't you call the police." Uncle Sherlock just gave me a thumbs up and said, "She's just curious John, just like how I want her to be."

Uncle John glared at Uncle Sherlock for a little while and then glared Nico with my arms around him, I quickly pulled back my hands and blushed.

"So P-Percy where does the money go to?" Percy was looking at the detective duos and said. "W-wha, oh yea, the money goes to Andrew's Sarron lost son."' And who might that be?" I asked.

**L.I.N.E B.R.E.A.K L.I.N.E B.E.A.K .L.I.N.E B.R.E.A.K**

The next day after I was discharged from my hospital rest, the gang and I went to a poverty home. I looked at a sign,_ St Gorgia Orphanage._ I knocked on the door, and this lady with red hair and olive eyes came. "Hi, may I help you?" I nodded.

"I'm looking for Alex Matthew Sarron?" I asked the lady nodded and called out, "honey! somebody's at the door!" Then this man with sandy blonde hair and green eyes, _exactly like Andrew Sarron. _"Hi I'm Alex what can I help you with." I smiled and looked at his necklace.

"That's a pretty necklace." Alex smiled. "Thanks my real dad gave it to me and it was the last thing he gave me before my mom died." I smiled a sympathy look and said. "My name is Sherrene Sabire Holmes." I took the laptop form Leo's hands, grabbed the necklace before they got to say anything and smash the necklace on the floor.

"Stop! What you think you're doing!" Alex protested and I held up a thumbdrive. I plug it in and give it to Alex. His angry pleas change to confusion and then change to sadness. He read it out.

_Dear Matthew,_

_Hey kiddo! It's your 4th birthday and by the time you're reading this, I may be dead. _

_But remember I'll always love you, mommy died so young and never saw you grew up._

_ I married this woman so I thought you could be love again,_

_ but now I'm giving all of my fortune to you _

_because I know you will use it for good and not for evil, _

_in my dreams I dreamt about a girl with red hair and olive eyes and a_

_ girl with brown hair and chocolate eyes that will bring justice, so once again Mommy and Daddy will always love our little Alex Matthew Sarron._

_From Daddy._

When he finished reading he was close to tears and looked to the girl beside him and smiled, "I promise dad that I will use it for good." The screen switched to a number.

_Andrew Matt Sarron's Bank Account_

_$ .000.000.000._

I smiled at him and pulled my friends to the car and sat with Nico, "So now thats was a case!" Jason said and wiped his forehead. "You know this is fun, there are bound to be more mysteries and such.'' Piper said. "And we are going to need a name." Annabeth said while rubbing her chin. "How about we name ourselves the Child Of Mysteries incorporated?" We all nodded.

"And now I will sing!" And Leo started singing as high his voice could do. While Piper, Jason Percy and Annabeth cover their ears I laughed. I looked at Nico and he looks distance. I laid my head on his muscular shoulder and to my surprisement he didn't care. I thought as I fell asleep, _I truly belong here, no more newspaper, no more whipers of my being the reason Uncle John and Uncle Sherlock left England, I truly feel like I belong here. _I looked at Nico whom fell asleep, _and maybe gain a little crush? I don't know. _I closed my eyes as I thought of a certain brown haired boy.

**Finally I'm done with this 1 month project! Not final chapter thought I'm planning to end it in chapter 30 and a epilogue in chapter 31. I just finished reading the Hunger Games and I loved it! I ship Katniss and Peeta if yall are wondering. So my fellow mortals R&R!**

**_And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour_**_ -_


End file.
